A Problematic Problem
by CherryKnot3
Summary: Stalking and watching intently is different, right? Well, try explaining that to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Stalker

Naruto's toothy, bright grin tugs on the corner of his lips as he sets his eyes upon a certain silhouette _studying_ her from afar. His bright sapphire eyes lit up as he watch her walk down the streets of Konoha with a polite smile appearing now and then waving greetings to villagers.

He wasn't a stalker, well that's what he kept telling himself, but he can't help it. Ever since the day he _accidentally_ stumbled upon her while she was training by herself in a small field he just couldn't stop himself from that day forward.

He smirked as he remembered how she move swiftly, or how she was able to attack so many dummies accurately with just the palm of her hand, or how her lavender eyes held courage and fierceness with a hint of tenderness, or how she had a goddesses-like figure that was constantly hidden from other people's eyes, but her own.

Yep, you guessed it.

Naruto has a _crush_ on the Hyuuga heiress though this _crush_ doesn't feel the slight same as the crush he had had on Sakura. No, this liking was much stronger than anything he had felt before in his life. She was something he had no time to actually pay attention too when he was a little kid, but now it seemed ridiculous since she now has his undivided attention. Well, without her knowing, of course. Knowing Naruto, he isn't aware of it himself. He just thinks she is _different_.

Naruto wasn't the particular person to ever keep a secret unless it was necessary for a mission, but this was a secret that he had to keep to himself because you wouldn't believe how fast a rumor passes around this village then eventually it would get a hold of her ears. He was also not a shy person; hell, you would never expect Konoha's number one knucklehead to ever be shy in this lifetime. It wasn't like he was ashamed of her or anything; I mean, who would ever feel ashamed of any one when you're going to be the next Hokage?

Anyways, it wasn't any of those reasons.

It was because he was always lost for words when around her. His heart starts beating hard against his chest, his palms gets sweaty, his cheeks begins to feel hot, he avoids her eyes, and he would always say something stupid. He wouldn't care less when he says stupid things to other people, but when it comes to her... he cares, a lot. Just staring at her back makes him feel nervous and he would think of the bad things that could possibly go wrong making him even more nervous.

Man, Naruto was a wreck and he needed help and fast.

Naruto hid behind a wall as he peers around to see where she's at. Grinning, he saw her helping out a small boy, around five or six, who was crying constantly from falling face first to the ground. Hinata flashed the boy a warm smile as she crouches down. She held out a hand in front of him catching his attention. Her smile must've worked because the boy stopped crying and accepted her hand smiling back at her with matched joy. Hinata dusted him off and smiled at him once more before standing back up. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her down kissing her cheek then grinned up at her.

Naruto held his fist in annoyance as he watches that little punk kiss her on her cheek. Naruto wanted to walk over there and punch the living air out of him, but he was a kid and Hinata was there; probably seeing Naruto beat up a child would make Hinata hate him forever and he could never live through his life with that.

Hinata held his hand tenderly and gave him some money, so he could probably buy ice cream to make him feel better. The boy grinned towards her and hugged her tightly giving her thanks at the same time. The hug surprised her because her beautiful white orbs widen as she felt a small body against her. She hugged back and crouched down to level herself with him, she was telling him something, but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, much to Naruto's shock, the boy turned his gaze to Naruto his eyes meeting his for moment before Naruto immediately pushed his whole body against the wall in panic.

Did Hinata see? The thought crossed his mind with worry of his hobby being found out. Peering over the wall, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Hinata's retreating back along with the boy who started rambling on about something.

Naruto ran down the streets of Konohagakure as he searched for someone that could help him with some good advice. He knew who that person was perfectly! The person was an expert in relationships, considering he is in one right now, so he must have some advice to help him out with his problem.

It's been days since he wanted to seek out help, but today was the day and he made sure of it. He told himself that if he didn't do it today, he would give up ramen for a week and to him that was torture. It was a promise for his dear Hinata, he has to do this.

He stood in front of the brown, wooden door a rather normal-size house and knocked constantly without a second's hesitation. He started knocking harder as it soon turned into occasional bangs. He won't stop till' someone answers the door. Immediately, but too long for Naruto's liking, the door flew open almost hitting him in the face. When Naruto regained his posture he was presented with a really pissed off blonde haired girl that was only dressed in a robe and by the looks of it she had just woken up from her, what do girls call it? Pretty sleep? Well, whatever it is, she is awake now.

"Temarii! How have you been?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"**DON'T**_**'HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?'**_******ME! NARUTO!**" Temarii bellowed as she had a scary look on her face. Well, whatever that_pretty sleep_was, it was not working for her.

"Is Shikamaru home?" Naruto asked as he covered his ears.

"**SHIKAMARU! YOUR IDIOT FRIEND IS HERE!**" Temarii yelled as she walked away from the door and a very annoyed Shikamaru walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to protest for the rude comment but started to cower in fear at the glare Temarii was giving him.

"**SHIKAMARU!**" Temarii yelled.

"Yes, yes. I know, thank you," Shikamaru grimaced as he made it to the door.

"These people! So rude early in the morning! Other people are trying to sleep! That's why I wanted to live in the sand village, but did he want that? _No!_ Like being here in his birthplace is so important! Well, how about me? I have two idiot brothers in my birthplace! Did he care? _No!_He wanted…" Temarii ranted as she walked upstairs.

"She knows it's late in the afternoon, right?" Naruto asked as he points towards her. Shikamaru sighed deeply as he stepped out and closed the door.

"She just came back from a mission at the waterfall country and she wasn't able to sleep in the mission, so as you can see she is unbelievably cranky," Shikamaru explained as he stood beside Naruto.

"Why didn't she sleep on the mission?" Naruto asked a little distracted.

"She hates the waterfall country, something about her past I can't really tell you about," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Naruto said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, yeah! I have a problematic problem, can you help me out, please!" Naruto begged as he clasped his hands in front of him putting on his puppy eyes.

"Problematic, huh?" Shikamaru asked as he thought about it.

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else." Shikamaru pointed his thumb behind him,"you wouldn't want to be here if she wakes up again."

"Dear god! I was hoping you would say that!" Naruto said as he wouldn't want to experience that ever again.

"So, you're a stalker of Hinata," Shikamaru said bluntly as he gazed at the sky.

"I am _not_ a stalker! I'm just uh, watching her from afar without her knowing!" Naruto shouted trying to defend himself.

"And yet you just told me the meaning of stalking," Shikamaru answered back as he smirked at his irritated friend.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance as he held his fist in his face.

"Try to hurt me and I'm not helping you," Shikamaru closed his eyes waiting for his blow.

"Dammit! So can you?" Naruto asked as he pulled back and sat across from him.

"Depends," Shikamaru said as he leaned against the tree with his hand behind his head as if sleeping.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Have you fallen for her?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto snorted. Really? Did he just asked that? Naruto thought.

"I haven't fallen for her," Naruto said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned towards Naruto in surprise.

"No, I mean who would fall face first on the ground in front of her?" Naruto snorted again.

Shikamaru stared at him in sheer amazement… in how dumb he can be. It amazes him to this day how he even managed to become a Jounin.

"You idiot!" The lazy shinobi exclaimed as he leaned against the tree, "I mean did you fall in_love_ with her?" Shikamaru asked more clearly this time face palming his forehead.

"…," Naruto didn't speak for a long time.

Shikamaru opened one eye at him.

He was awfully quiet and it kind of freaked him out.

Okay, it freaked him out a lot.

Naruto was lost for words, if ever possible.

* * *

**Again, this is something I wrote two years ago with a few updates. **

**Just thought to post it here. **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine *pouts* he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Naruto's toothy, bright grin tugs on the corner of his lips as he sets his eyes upon a certain silhouette _studying_ her from afar. His bright sapphire eyes lit up as he watch her walk down the streets of Konoha with a polite smile appearing now and then waving greetings to villagers.

He wasn't a stalker, well that's what he kept telling himself, but he can't help it. Ever since the day he _accidentally_ stumbled upon her while she was training by herself in a small field he just couldn't stop himself from that day forward.

He smirked as he remembered how she move swiftly, or how she was able to attack so many dummies accurately with just the palm of her hand, or how her lavender eyes held courage and fierceness with a hint of tenderness, or how she had a goddesses-like figure that was constantly hidden from other people's eyes, but her own.

Yep, you guessed it.

Naruto has a _crush_ on the Hyuuga heiress though this _crush_ doesn't feel the slight same as the crush he had had on Sakura. No, this liking was much stronger than anything he had felt before in his life. She was something he had no time to actually pay attention too when he was a little kid, but now it seemed ridiculous since she now has his undivided attention. Well, without her knowing, of course. Knowing Naruto, he isn't aware of it himself. He just thinks she is _different_.

Naruto wasn't the particular person to ever keep a secret unless it was necessary for a mission, but this was a secret that he had to keep to himself because you wouldn't believe how fast a rumor passes around this village then eventually it would get a hold of her ears. He was also not a shy person; hell, you would never expect Konoha's number one knucklehead to ever be shy in this lifetime. It wasn't like he was ashamed of her or anything; I mean, who would ever feel ashamed of any one when you're going to be the next Hokage?

Anyways, it wasn't any of those reasons.

It was because he was always lost for words when around her. His heart starts beating hard against his chest, his palms gets sweaty, his cheeks begins to feel hot, he avoids her eyes, and he would always say something stupid. He wouldn't care less when he says stupid things to other people, but when it comes to her... he cares, a lot. Just staring at her back makes him feel nervous and he would think of the bad things that could possibly go wrong making him even more nervous.

Man, Naruto was a wreck and he needed help and fast.

Naruto hid behind a wall as he peers around to see where she's at. Grinning, he saw her helping out a small boy, around five or six, who was crying constantly from falling face first to the ground. Hinata flashed the boy a warm smile as she crouches down. She held out a hand in front of him catching his attention. Her smile must've worked because the boy stopped crying and accepted her hand smiling back at her with matched joy. Hinata dusted him off and smiled at him once more before standing back up. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her down kissing her cheek then grinned up at her.

Naruto held his fist in annoyance as he watches that little punk kiss her on her cheek. Naruto wanted to walk over there and punch the living air out of him, but he was a kid and Hinata was there; probably seeing Naruto beat up a child would make Hinata hate him forever and he could never live through his life with that.

Hinata held his hand tenderly and gave him some money, so he could probably buy ice cream to make him feel better. The boy grinned towards her and hugged her tightly giving her thanks at the same time. The hug surprised her because her beautiful white orbs widen as she felt a small body against her. She hugged back and crouched down to level herself with him, she was telling him something, but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, much to Naruto's shock, the boy turned his gaze to Naruto his eyes meeting his for moment before Naruto immediately pushed his whole body against the wall in panic.

Did Hinata see? The thought crossed his mind with worry of his hobby being found out. Peering over the wall, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Hinata's retreating back along with the boy who started rambling on about something.

Naruto ran down the streets of Konohagakure as he searched for someone that could help him with some good advice. He knew who that person was perfectly! The person was an expert in relationships, considering he is in one right now, so he must have some advice to help him out with his problem.

It's been days since he wanted to seek out help, but today was the day and he made sure of it. He told himself that if he didn't do it today, he would give up ramen for a week and to him that was torture. It was a promise for his dear Hinata, he has to do this.

He stood in front of the brown, wooden door a rather normal-size house and knocked constantly without a second's hesitation. He started knocking harder as it soon turned into occasional bangs. He won't stop till' someone answers the door. Immediately, but too long for Naruto's liking, the door flew open almost hitting him in the face. When Naruto regained his posture he was presented with a really pissed off blonde haired girl that was only dressed in a robe and by the looks of it she had just woken up from her, what do girls call it? Pretty sleep? Well, whatever it is, she is awake now.

"Temarii! How have you been?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"**DON'T**_**'HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?'**_******ME! NARUTO!**" Temarii bellowed as she had a scary look on her face. Well, whatever that_pretty sleep_was, it was not working for her.

"Is Shikamaru home?" Naruto asked as he covered his ears.

"**SHIKAMARU! YOUR IDIOT FRIEND IS HERE!**" Temarii yelled as she walked away from the door and a very annoyed Shikamaru walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to protest for the rude comment but started to cower in fear at the glare Temarii was giving him.

"**SHIKAMARU!**" Temarii yelled.

"Yes, yes. I know, thank you," Shikamaru grimaced as he made it to the door.

"These people! So rude early in the morning! Other people are trying to sleep! That's why I wanted to live in the sand village, but did he want that? _No!_ Like being here in his birthplace is so important! Well, how about me? I have two idiot brothers in my birthplace! Did he care? _No!_He wanted…" Temarii ranted as she walked upstairs.

"She knows it's late in the afternoon, right?" Naruto asked as he points towards her. Shikamaru sighed deeply as he stepped out and closed the door.

"She just came back from a mission at the waterfall country and she wasn't able to sleep in the mission, so as you can see she is unbelievably cranky," Shikamaru explained as he stood beside Naruto.

"Why didn't she sleep on the mission?" Naruto asked a little distracted.

"She hates the waterfall country, something about her past I can't really tell you about," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Naruto said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, yeah! I have a problematic problem, can you help me out, please!" Naruto begged as he clasped his hands in front of him putting on his puppy eyes.

"Problematic, huh?" Shikamaru asked as he thought about it.

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else." Shikamaru pointed his thumb behind him,"you wouldn't want to be here if she wakes up again."

"Dear god! I was hoping you would say that!" Naruto said as he wouldn't want to experience that ever again.

"So, you're a stalker of Hinata," Shikamaru said bluntly as he gazed at the sky.

"I am _not_ a stalker! I'm just uh, watching her from afar without her knowing!" Naruto shouted trying to defend himself.

"And yet you just told me the meaning of stalking," Shikamaru answered back as he smirked at his irritated friend.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance as he held his fist in his face.

"Try to hurt me and I'm not helping you," Shikamaru closed his eyes waiting for his blow.

"Dammit! So can you?" Naruto asked as he pulled back and sat across from him.

"Depends," Shikamaru said as he leaned against the tree with his hand behind his head as if sleeping.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Have you fallen for her?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto snorted. Really? Did he just asked that? Naruto thought.

"I haven't fallen for her," Naruto said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned towards Naruto in surprise.

"No, I mean who would fall face first on the ground in front of her?" Naruto snorted again.

Shikamaru stared at him in sheer amazement… in how dumb he can be. It amazes him to this day how he even managed to become a Jounin.

"You idiot!" The lazy shinobi exclaimed as he leaned against the tree, "I mean did you fall in_love_ with her?" Shikamaru asked more clearly this time face palming his forehead.

"…," Naruto didn't speak for a long time.

Shikamaru opened one eye at him.

He was awfully quiet and it kind of freaked him out.

Okay, it freaked him out a lot.

Naruto was lost for words, if ever possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Baked Sweets

**Naruto's not mine ****because he belongs to Hinata****. **

**Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner. **

* * *

Naruto inwardly sighed as he glared up at the sign of the bakery he stood in front of.

_Sweet Escape Café_

He read the sign slowly (and painfully) as he felt a slight shiver go up and down his spine. Straightening up, he ignored the weird looks people were giving him as he battled with his decision. He's not going to back down. Nope, he will not back down. The only time that happens is the day he dies!

But something else kept him from entering the bakery that was filled with visible baked sweets. He felt his stomach launch into his throat as he felt two taps on his shoulder. Slowly turning, he tried to mask his nervousness with a grin.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" Naruto looked like he died of relief. He felt his stomach return to where it rightfully belongs.

One single brown eyebrow rose.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto looked away, "I just got this urge to buy some… um…," He trailed off as he was mentally kicking himself. What where those things Hinata loved so much? Those folds of bread showered with white cream? Sugar rolls?

"Something tells me your not here for the food," Naruto's head shot up at the Hyuuga who appeared to be very annoyed.

"Yes I am!" Neji cocked his eyebrow again, "Um, I was going to buy some cinnamon rolls!" Naruto smirked at his silent success.

"Oh?" Neji glanced at something over Naruto's shoulder, "I thought you hated sweets?"

"What? W-who told you that? I- I never said I hated sweets! I actually have a liking for those s-sugary, sweet, sprinkled sprinkles, c-chocolate dipped, v-vanilla scented…" Naruto stopped as his face visibly grimaced.

"Whatever." Neji walked past him as he entered the shop with ease.

Staring at the back of the powerful but arrogant Hyuuga, Naruto cursed under his breath. What the hell was that? He just stuttered like an idiot! He doesn't do that! He never does that! He was the student of one of the legendary sannin, dammit! He shouldn't be stuttering like that! Man, Hinata is doing things to him he doesn't even understand!

After a few preparatory breathes he hesitantly entered the store. In an instant the strong smell of sugar and bread hit him harder than he ever thought possible. There was only one time he entered a bakery, cursing he pushed the thought away with a pained face. He didn't want to re-live that one. Scanning the café, he held back a cringed face as shelves of endless sweets was stacked neatly with its contents showering out of the clear plastic they were wrapped in. To the next person this place would seem like heaven but to him it looked like a house full of diabetes.

As you can tell Naruto isn't a big fan of sweets.

He prefers solid food like food that actually holds more than one taste. It's not like baked sweets weren't solid food, but they only held one flavor he isn't so fond of. He could handle a piece or two of the said food but no more than that. Any more and you'd be seeing him making gagging gestures while clutching his throat as if he was choking. He just gets tired of the re-occurring taste that stains his taste buds making him want to barf.

Food like ramen makes him fantasize at the slight thought of it. The long and soft noodles cooked to perfection as it brims in a large bowl of the tongue-tingling soup. The pieces of meat cut evenly with it pink and tender. The hard boiled eggs added with numerous narutos circling around in the bowl. The sensations and variety of flavors never tire Naruto as he ate it constantly.

A stream of drool dripped from the blonde-haired boy's mouth unattractively with a dazed look on his face obviously losing all focus as he stood in the middle of the café looking like a complete moron. A powerful smack on the back of his head sent him staggering a few steps forward as the hit snapped him out of his thoughts. Throwing his head up, he turned around with his teeth bared but he instantly went pale as he came face to face with a rather annoyed pink-haired ninja.

"Ne, Naruto," With a fake smile plastered on her face, Sakura held up a clenched fist, "Tell me _exactly_ why you're here?"

Shit. Naruto forgot Sakura worked here.

Shaking hands rose in front of him in a form of defense, "Now, S-S-S-S-Sakura-chan, I mean no trouble!"

Glaring, Sakura still didn't lower her fist that held Naruto's fate of life or death, "That's hard to believe, knowing you."

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, "So, w-where's Hinata?" He stuttered, clearly trying to change the subject.

Naruto heard a small gasp escape from the former pissed off kunoichi in front of him. He saw bright, emerald eyes widen with shock as her mouth hung open. Much to Naruto's relief, Sakura's hand dropped to her side.

Her shock was replaced as a smirk creeped on her features, "Why?" She raised both her eyebrows with a hint of amusement. Okay, with a lot of amusement she can open a freaking circus!

"Just want to ask her something, that's all." Naruto shrugged as he tried to look as calm as he sounded.

"Okay," Sakura smiled slyly, "Wait a minute while I go get her." With that Sakura walked away with a skip in her step.

Naruto watched as Sakura disappeared in a room at the back of shop. Now left alone in this cavity filled so-called sweet escape, he stood there while people ventured around with their children picking out cupcakes with too much frosting, cakes with mountain top whip cream, cookies with countless chocolate chips, muffins with colorful berries, and donuts dusted with sugar powder.

"Kill me now," Naruto groaned.

Only ten minutes past and Naruto was dying (like legit dying). His forehead planted on top of one of the tables in the café as a groan of misery escaped from him like a zombie. He held in his breath time to time as he tried to think ramen. Oh, the mesmerizing smells of ramen…

"Are you dead?"

Raising his head Naruto saw Sakura staring at him with her hands on either her hips.

"Come to think of it, I remembered hearing you say you hated sweets…," She paused then let out an ear-deafening squeal. "Aw! The things you do for love." She exhaled dreamingly.

Naruto, upon hearing the 'L' word, frowned and stood up abruptly.

"What? What love? I don't know what you're talking about!" He crossed his arms against his chest and huffed like a child.

_"I mean did you fall in __love__ with her?" _

Shikamaru's words rung through his head causing him to visibly stiffen.

"Oh my… you love her?!" Sakura held back another squeal.

She was like living bull horn.

When Naruto didn't respond Sakura continued on with her conclusions.

"You do, don't you?! You love Hina—,"

Naruto's hands covered Sakura's mouth in lighting speed that would put his father's title to shame. With a painful bite to the palm Naruto yelped removing his hands from her face.

"Any ways! Where's Hinata did you find her?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Oh, nope." Naruto's face fell. What the hell! So he came here for nothing?!

"Neji came and took her away saying there was an idiot who was too much of a coward to enter a bakery and face his feelings." Sakura laughed. "I instantly knew it was you."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. Can this day get any worse?

"Oh and Hinata told me that her father arranged a marriage for her because you know, clans need powerful connections and stuff— hey! Naruto are you okay?!"

Shit. He spoke too soon.

* * *

_**I'm not dissing Minato! I Love Him As Much As I Love Cats which speaks volumes!**_

**_I know, I know. Its too short but hey I'm trying!_**

**_At first I was writing randomly then it became chapter two. Heh. _**

**_I know Naruto doesn't hate sweets._**

**_:3 Please don't forget to comment! Thanks for waiting!_**


	3. Filler

_**Hey! Hope you like this chapter, err, I mean filler!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**:3**_

* * *

Hinata was a love-sick girl for romance novels and she admits it. Every girl, one point in their lives, were crazy a book, she can't be the only one. She doesn't know why but she just gets so drawn into the surreal events of love that unfolds as she turns every page. Her cheeks heat up and her heart pounds dramatically against her chest making her catch her breath time to time when she forgets to breathe. Yup, she was _really_ into romance novels. Recently she read a book and she couldn't have fallen more deep into its words.

She smiled at the main protagonist who found a chance for love. She read as the love of her life finally notices his feelings for her and actually does something about it. Hinata let out a frustrated huff as she closed the book and set beside her. She lay deeper into her pillow as a frown was visible on her features.

_If only a certain someone could be like that…_ Hinata pouted at the ceiling, _Must be nice to feel loved. _Hinata thought.

Hinata rolled on her side and let out a moan as she stretched. Slowly, but surely, she got up and turned swiftly towards her door unaware of the sudden creak of the hardwood floor. Suddenly, she felt a very hard skull smash against her own making her stagger back a few steps until she felt her bed behind her knees. Falling back down on her bed with a gasp she covered her face with her hands.

"Oops. Sorry, are you okay?" Hinata's eyes were shut close as the pain spread through her. It was a mere bump but she was caught off guard adding more to her uncertainty. The voice, which she did not recognize, sounded a lot closer. A little too close for her liking, "I guess I should've knocked first, heh."

"It's, uh, it's fine." She opened one eye and shrieked as it met hazel ones. The unfamiliar boy jumped back in shock as Hinata quickly sat up interlocking her frightened gaze with his.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare ya," He put on a surprisingly warm grin that reminded her of someone else's. Hinata stared at him as she couldn't help but observe him.

He wore a plain white yukata that was worn rather loosely around him with a gray sash tied around his waist. She could already tell that he was obviously not used to the outfit. His light brown hair that was slightly curly settled in a somewhat attractive messy way. His hazel eyes were what really grabbed her attention. It was a darkish-brown color in the shadows he was currently standing in but at that moment when their faces were inches away from each other, it sparkled with a hint of green standing out from the light brown that cascaded his eyes. He was looked around her age as she studied his composure. He tugged on the corners of his sleeves and avoided eye contact as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Hinata had to admit it. He was handsome in every way.

Hinata mentally smacked herself. What is she even thinking? She doesn't even know his name and she starts having such thoughts! Wait, why is her heart beating rapidly?!

"Um, uh, I'm, uh…" He looked at her with his beautiful eyes, "… hi," The boy weakly greeted as his grin appeared once again. Hinata regained her posture and turned her eyes away.

"H-hello…," She stuttered. Wow, who is this person? She thought she could only act like that around Naruto.

"You have pretty eyes," Hinata's head shot up to meet the sheepish grin he held and a hand behind his head clearly rubbing his neck on impulse.

_You do too._ She thought but stopped herself from saying it out loud, "Um, t-thank you."

An awkward silence hung in the air as the two avoided eye contact and stared off at random objects. The mystery boy spoke up disturbing the silence.

"I never really caught your name…," He trailed off with a half-smile.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, "Its, um, Hinata…," She paused, "W-what yours—,"

"What a pretty name!" Hinata was cut off as she felt her cheeks heat up at the boy's compliment. He was using the word 'pretty' way too much. "Say, is everything about you pretty?" Hinata felt her stomach suddenly fill with butterflies. She glanced his way meeting a rather amazed face of the boy who stood a few feet away from her. Now she was really curious. Who was this person?

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about…"

"Even your stuttering is cute! Hinata-chan, you sure can be cute sometimes!" Hinata's cheeks reddened as she pressed her index fingers against each other. The added suffix did not help her flustered face.

"By the way, my name is—,"

_[[Tap Tap]]_

Both heads whipped towards Hinata's opened door. They both met grey eyes that held annoyance.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry to intrude (not), but I have some business with—,"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, Neji!" The boy walked over to the door immediately giving Neji a look Hinata couldn't really understand.

"I have to go now, bye Hinata-chan!" The boy winked then turned his attention back at boy who's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Chan? Who allowed you to add such a—!"

"We better get going now!" The boy started shoving Neji out still holding onto his warm grin. Neji began kicking and punching his way out of the boy's hold causing a giggle to escape from her.

"Even your laugh is pretty!" After a painful punch to the face, the boy continued as he shrugged it off, "Meet me in the garden tomorrow afternoon?" With a hesitant nod and another punch to the gut the boy still grinned.

"Great!" He exclaimed.

"W-wait! I don't know your name!" Hinata managed to ask surprising both herself and Neji at her boldness.

"Oh that! It's not really important," After a successful shove Neji was out of sight. The boy gave her another heart-pounding wink.

"You'll find out pretty soon, I promise!" With that he closed the door behind him.

Hinata was left there sitting on her bed with a very confused yet flushed face. Her palms started to feel wet, her heart uncontrollably beating against her ribcage, her stomach fluttering with butterflies, and her mind slowly wrapping around the idea of meeting this handsome boy again.

She gasped. Who the **_hell_** is this person?!

* * *

**Yup, its really short so I considered it as a filler. **

**Chapter Three is in the making!**

**Now the arranged marriage was just to make Naruto's life more miserable ****sad**** but now that I have added it, it gave me some troubles. Lol. I'll try to work around it!**

**Please Comment! **


End file.
